Fa Mulan/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Fa Mulan in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Mulan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Mulan and her father Fa Zhou mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg|Mulan is here! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|Mulan getting washed mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|Mulan and her mother Fa Li mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-902.png|"Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-976.jpg|Mulan does not know the lyrics of the song mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1051.jpg|Mulan and The Matchmaker mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1283.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg|Mulan and Khan MulanReflection1.png mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg|Mulan and Cri-Kee Reflection-mulan-32957031-1904-1071.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg Reflection.jpg|"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1515 (1).jpg|Mulan and her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1705.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1700.jpg|Mulan trying to stop her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg Mulanandparents.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg|Mulan's reflection in sword Mulanguise.jpg|Mulan about to cut her hair Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|Donning her father's armor Mulan-sword.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Mulan whispers to Khan PingandKhan2.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg Mulan-1.jpg|Shang: "What's your name?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|"He...doesn't talk about me much." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg Ping__.jpg|Mulan as Ping and Mushu Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.jpg|Mouthful Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg|Black eye Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4688.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg|Using her head mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-4832.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg|Mulan in the lake mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg|"I never want to see a naked man again." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5717.jpg|Mulan and Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg|Mulan holds the doll Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg|Mulan pays homage to the deceased Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg|Using Mushu to light the cannon Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg Mulan-dreamy3.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Mulan getting dragged out of her tent by Chi-Fu Angeredmulan.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg Mulan discovered.jpg|Mulan discovered Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7745.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7818.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg|Mulan restrains the archer "Shang, go!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg Shan Yu going to kill Shang.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8745.jpg|Mulan vs. Shan-Yu mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg|"Not quite." Mulan turns Shan Yu's sword against its owner Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8891.jpg|"Get off the roof! Get off the roof! Get off the roof!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|The citizens take a bow. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg|Mulan returns home mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.jpg shang and mulan.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|"Thanks, Mushu." Mulan II mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg 02 (2).jpg|"Lesson Number One" mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (12).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-502.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (188).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg mulan in mirror.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg|Mulan stressed by the surprise guest of his grandmother Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg mulan excited.jpg Mulan2 149.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-1790.jpg mulan racing khan.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg mulan_purple_dress.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg mulan arms crossed.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg Mulan likes the taste of Shang's burnt chicken.jpg|Looks like she likes the taste of burnt chicken. Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-4334.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5187.jpg Disgusted mulan.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg Mulan Happy.jpg|Mulan happy for the news Mulan2-04.jpg Mulan2 489.JPG kick butt.png mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.jpg poor mulan.png mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg Mulan determined.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7489.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7805.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7936.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8101.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg mulan2_644.JPG|Princess Mulan and General Shang Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg|1st seen kiss Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8434.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6399.jpg Merida, Mulan, and Belle prepare to attack Vanellope.jpg|Mulan, along with Merida and Belle prepares to attack Vanellope Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg RBTI - Casual Princesses (8).png RBTI - The Princesses spot Ralph.jpg|"A big strong man in need of rescuing!" RBTI - Mulan Sword.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (2).jpg [[Mulan (2020 film)|''Mulan (2020 film)]] Mulan (2020 film) (6).png Mulan (2020 film) (8).png Mulan (2020 film) (11).png Mulan (2020 film) (15).png Mulan (2020 film) (16).png Mulan (2020 film) (17).png Mulan (2020 film) (18).png Mulan (2020 film) (27).png Mulan (2020 film) (34).png Mulan (2020) - In Battle.png Mulan (2020) - Riding Horse.png Mulan (2020 film) (36).png Mulan (2020 film) (37).png Mulan (2020 film) (38).png Mulan (2020 film) (40).png Mulan (2020 film) (57).png Mulan (2020 film) (61).png Mulan (2020 film) (64).png Mulan (2020 film) (69).png Mulan (2020 film) (71).png Mulan (2020 film) (111).png Mulan (2020 film) (75).png Mulan (2020 film) (78).png Mulan (2020 film) (86).png Mulan (2020 film) (87).png Mulan (2020 film) (88).png Mulan (2020 film) (107).png Television ''House of Mouse Mulanhouseofmouse1.png|Mulan w/ Mushu and Cri-kee in ''House of Mouse Mulanaspinghouseofmouse.png|Mulan (as Ping) in House of Mouse House of Mouse - Mulan.jpg|Mulan at the House of Mouse Donald and Mulan.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png HouseofmouseCameos.png Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Houseofmouseelephants1.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 2x11 - The Outsider - Mulan.PNG Once-upon-a-time-2.11-the-outsider-Belle-Mulan.png|Mulan with Belle Mulan The Bear King.jpg Merida and Mulan Smiles OUAT.jpg Mulan Two Years Later The Bear King.jpg Merida and Mulan Bear King.jpg|Mulan with Merida Once Upon A Time-5x9 They May Have Your Bow.png Mulan Outside The Cottage OUAT.jpg Confrontation The Bear King.jpg|Mulan, Merida, and Ruby confront King Arthur and Zelena Mulan Ruby and Merida OUAT.jpg|Mulan, Ruby, and Merida at Fergus's grave Once_Upon_a_Time_-_5x16_-_The_Bear_King_-_Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Ruby and Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mulan and Dorothy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Dorothy Asleep.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Curse Broken.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mary Margaret and Mulan.jpg|Mulan and Mary Margaret smiling at Ruby and Dorothy's profession of love Sofia the First'' Princesses to the Rescue.jpg|Mulan with Princess Sofia Princesses-to-the-Rescue-5.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-4.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-12.png|Sofia:"Mulan!" Princesses-to-the-Rescue-13.png|"I think you girls are stronger than you know." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-11.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-24.png Mu Long Sofia the First.png|Sofia:"Who are you?" Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (3).jpg Miscellaneous Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries